


Brave Faces

by Astrids_stars



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Developing Romance, Fiction, Music, slight violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrids_stars/pseuds/Astrids_stars
Summary: Olivia is just trying to finish school and turn her singer/songwriter dreams into a reality. These plans are temporarily put on hold however, with the simple like and follow of fellow aspiring musician Hugo Sterling's Instagram page.
Kudos: 1





	Brave Faces

A bright but brown eyed girl sat on a bench in the park, twisting her heavily dyed red hair around her finger in boredom, her phone in her hand flicking aimlessly through her Instagram feed. One post caught her eye more than the rest.  
She squinted at grainy footage from a phone of a boy around her age smiling widely and holding an acoustic guitar.

The caption read 'I’ve been writing some original stuff, feeling really good about it rn!'  
Olivia quickly got curious and clicked on his profile picture. His bio said that he was 18… so she was right he is her age she thought. Scrolling down his pictures, he plays guitar, writes music and plays football. Pretty average really.  
Olivia thought chuckling to herself.  
She clicks the blue follow button as she receives a text. Olivia’s brown eyes flit towards the top of her screen where the notification pops up. The message is from her older brother Lewis, “Liv, mum and I are waiting for you in the car”.  
Olivia picks up her navy tote bag with her books stuffed inside as she swiftly walks to her Mum’s white corolla a few metres from the parks entrance.  
As she climbs into the back of the smaller car her phone buzzes with a notification. “Hugo Sterling started following you!”. Olivia smiled slightly as her eyes skimmed across the screen, at that point in time she didn’t really think much of that “pretty average” boy.


End file.
